Healer's Heart
by blueflame922
Summary: I'm a beautiful boy, but in the inside I am a girl who had no idea why she got a second chance at life. It's all thanks to a king and some 'gods'. Hopefully I can get through the story without messing up.


**I am definitely obsessed with oc inserts and stuff... Oh well. Here's my first AnY story and currently rewatching it as we speak in order for me to grasp the characters' personalities right. So if throughout the story (future chapters wise) there's anyone that's OOC, please do not hesitate to let me know.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Only One Wish_

* * *

I can't really tell you how much I was happy that I wasn't living and breathing air. I know, I sound very strange. I mean, who the hell in this earth wishes that they would die?

On second thought, please don't answer that.

Anyways, my name is Risa Hallse. I'm about 15 years old. And well, I'm dead. Whoopdy Doo. Not a big deal.

Well kind of.

I'm still pretty much alive, but I'm in a comatose state. A coma. But I don't know what to say honestly if I'm still living or not since my spirit or something is floating above my bedridden corpse. I think the doctor said that my brain had been smushed during my fall (I got pushed off a 12 story building cuz I rejected this psychopath boy who was obsessed with me) and that it stopped functioning completely. There was no hope for me in living anymore since my brain was dead while the rest of me was slowly losing functionality. My parents' being the assholes they are decided to keep me alive as much as they could or it would ruin their image in front of the public and all that shit.

By the way, I'm adopted.

My parents could give two shits about me, and in fact never really sincerely cared for me. They just kept me around to keep gaining money since my looks (I am quite a looker with my shiny caramel hair and lovely hazel eyes) brought people to hire me for modeling and stuff. Did I enjoy it? No.

This is my life. Well was. But I didn't care. No one would miss me. I was pretty much invisible in school and I didn't have any aunts or siblings.

So I took action on my own accord. I, in my spirit body decided to pull the plug on all my own (it's funny I can touch stuff still without my physical body) and end my life. Seeing the machine beep and beep til it became a line I felt slightly relieved, but also a bit worried because I didn't know what to do now. Was I going to heaven? Limbo? The unknown was pretty scary...

 ** _'Your new body is awaiting.'_**

In the black space I now stood, a male voice broke the silence. I turned my tiny body around and found a 2D anime character standing in front of me. He looked really familiar but I couldn't quite pin it. He had long red flaming hair that I swore emitted flaming heat, and the most greenest eyes ever. Hell, he looked even better than I did! Where have I seen such familiar red hair before? And wait a sec, did he say a new body?

 ** _'Risa Halle.'_**

'Um, yes that's me? Who are you?'

The male bowed. I backed away a little, not too familiar with the formality he was showing me. **_'I am known as the Crimson Dragon King. I am here to bestow you a gift for your years of misfortune.'_**

...Huh? Crimson Dragon King? Is that God's new alias or something? It did relate to him since his scorching hair was bloody crimson not to mention unruly and messy.

'...Are you God? Because if you are, I just want to move on and get right into the gates and hear lovely angels sing.'

 ** _'Young child, I am merely a messenger of the gods to you. They have seen your life and they want to give you a second chance. I wish it for you.'_**

'Uhuh... Since you're an anime character I can assume I'm not going to look 3Dish and stuff?'

The man blinked and he looked utterly confused. Well id be too if I looked like I came from ancient times. **_'What is this anime and 3D you speak of? The gods haven't mentioned any of this other than my instructions to send you to assist my descendant in recovering her throne in the near future.'_**

Oh the Crimison Dragon King looked cute when he was confused! I cleared my throat and shook my head. 'If you can tell Mr. King, I didn't wish to keep living. I'm pretty sure if you and the 'gods' send me down into another body, I'll just kill myself again.'

The CDK (for short, his name is too long!) gave me a very warm smile and his eyes softened. **_'You will not. Because if you do so, they will just keep transferring your soul into another vessel.'_**

Crap. I was so looking forward to jumping on white clouds and taking halos off the angels' heads!

I bit my lip and sighed. Might as well. Maybe my life would be better where I was going. 'Okay okay fine. But just so you know if I happen to find it in anyway unpleasant, I will cut my life short.'

 ** _'Again, you will not young one. You are meant to live in any means possible. Humans can bring pain to others and let their wounds bleed,'_** CDK came up to me and patted me on the head lovingly. At least I think it was full of love. I didn't know what love felt like since I've never been given much of it. **_'But others like whom you will become will heal the scars. That is what you will learn along the way.'_**

Wow. That was some poetic deep shit right there. Crimson King is actually pretty cool. 'Say, not to spoil the moment here since I actually like feeling fuzzy and whatnot, but I feel like your red hair is burning my eyes right out of my sockets,' I complained and rubbed them to soothe the aching.

 ** _'I deeply apologize. My hair has that affect on others. It doesn't help if I pick it up or try to hide it since it's so unruly and messy.'_**

My mind played at the sentence. I am seriously sure I've heard someone complain about their hair before. And I was sure it was just as red as the Crimson King's. It was at the tip of my tongue! I just couldn't access it as something was blocking my mind from retrieving the information. Curse my fall! Maybe it affected my brain too in the afterlife!

 ** _'Actually, the gods are preventing you from obtaining that knowledge you have. You will have to wait until fate begins to take hold to be able to regain it,"_** the male explained while I smacked my head several times for it to work. I laughed nervously and stopped.

'So, I guess I'll just have to sit tight and wait for this descendant of yours to come?'

 ** _'You'll encounter someone before you meet my reincarnation. It is best if you do not reveal yourself nor your knowledge to this man, even though the gods will tell him plenty about you.'_**

I clicked my tongue. So don't tell him that I come from another world but he'll know anyways? What the hell? I sighed. CDK is too cute for me to be angry at.

 ** _'Are you prepared young one?'_**

'I mean I guess?'

 ** _'That will suffice. The gods will grant you the ability to recognize who you are when you awake. With limitations of course.'_**

'That's helpful. Thanks. Anything else to tell me?'

 ** _'This is the first and the last time we meet, Risa. May the gods smile upon you and may your life be abundant with everlasting joy.'_**

I blinked. His vocabulary was too much for me. But I felt a little sad to see him go. I would never see his warm sweet smile nor his eye burning crimson hair.

'Very well. Farewell, Crimson Dragon King.'

He suddenly gave me an affectionate hug. I blushed. Oh great, my face probably now matched his hair. When he let go, he laughed. The sound was soothing to my ears and I smiled in return.

 ** _'I'll be watching over you.'_**

* * *

When I came to, I opened my eyes but winced as I felt pain. My eyes hurt so much that I wanted to shut them again but I was curious as to where the hell I was so I did my best to suppress the stinging sensation.

I nearly crapped my pants. I found myself in a desolate land, gray and dead. The sky was cloudy and dull. My eyes traveled around the area to find houses destroyed, black and dusty. I could only assume a fire had occurred here. But the place didn't look like a city or even country like. It looked ancient. Besides it didn't look like America or anything. _'Where am I Crimson Dragon King..?'_ I asked afraid. If this place, which I think was a village, was abandoned then that meant I was all alone.

There was no one with me. No one.

I felt tears prick my sight, making the stinging worse. If the gods wanted to give me a life that wasn't like my previous one, then why was I alone? I was on my own again. There was no one to greet much less breathe the same air with.

I sniffed and cleaned myself with my dirty sleeve and examined my new body. My hands and feet were tiny, and I assumed I wasn't that tall since I had been sitting down. From head to toe I was dirty, I could just feel it. I looked around to at least find something that could help me elevate myself up and found a stick. I grabbed it, stuck it into the moist ground, and picked myself up.

As I walked with the help of my staff, I walked towards a remaining building that had been spared by the fire. Memories that weren't mine came into my head, and told me this is where I lived. The house that hadn't fallen like the others used to be mine, with a family that had been long gone due to war. So it seemed I was in an ancient time period huh? China maybe? I guessed by the houses' structure.

I did my best to ignore the pain all over my arms and legs and ended up sitting near the semi destroyed stairs the house had. I stared off into the new world I was now dwelling in.

The fields looked desolate and dead, but hints of surviving vegetables were spotted in my sight so I knew I would be okay in terms of feeding myself for a while. I sighed.

 _'Good life my ass CDK'_ I said angrily. _'Is this what you call a happy life?! I'm in the middle of nowhere!'_

I could feel a sob coming up my chest and I tried my best to hold it in. I failed. I cried loudly, wishing that these so called gods had just left me alone to pass and rest in peace like other souls. Why me?

I heard a tiny little splash and alarmed, I searched around to see where the sound came from. I stayed quiet for about five minutes but my ears did not catch a sound. I sighed again. I sniffed and dried my tears. I then smacked my cheeks twice with my hands.

No.

I wouldn't be negative about this whole ordeal. If I had another chance to live, it meant I had a purpose, a reason to live and fulfill. Fate would soon turn my temporary misfortune around. CDK said so. I had to trust in his words. I just had to wait.

I was going to start searching for water, and as I was about to get up from the stair, there was a puddle by the ground, giving me a clear look of my appearance.

I nearly screamed.

There was an attractive eight year old person's reflection looking right back at me. The face was dirty, but you could see the creamy flawless skin behind it. Bright blue eyes stared back in shock while tousled short strawberry blond hair that was parted in half flew with the little wind from the air. I was beautiful. I mean, look at that reflection! I wasn't meaning to be cocky but cmon! I wanted to literally squish myself into a hug! I played with the long bangs nearly covering my blue eyes and something hit me.

Wait. 

I paused.

My mind was processing the image. Hold on a second. I looked familiar! I-I'm ...

Holy cow no way!

I'm **Yun**!?

I'm in Akatsuki no... Hold on a second... I feel like I'm missing a word. Hm did the gods also block the word in my mind? Well whatever! I only knew I was in an anime I had seen not too long ago and that I was the little looking one that was...

I felt my blood drain.

Yun... was supposed to be... a _boy_. He was a bishounen...

 _'Shit! I'm a boy!? Whyyyyy!_ ' I was nervous and hesitating to check, but I slowly pulled my pants and I peeked, my cheeks feeling hot with embarrassment and shame. And I caught myself in surprise.

No man part.

Oh _thank_ the gods!

I was stil a girl! Thank the gods and CDK! I would have dealt with MAJOR life changes if I was entering manhood. Literally. The Crimson Dragon told the truth about not being able to reach more intel to my situation because no matter how hard I tried to find the missing name or what else I was going to encounter, I gained a big headache instead. I raised my hands up in defeat and sat back down in the stairs, forgetting my hunger.

If I was Yun, I was supposed to be a boy, but I'm not. From what I knew the plot could be messed up if it got out that I was a girl. I put a hand under my chin in thought and then struck a fist to my palm, a lightbulb appearing.

Or not.

I could pretend I was a boy. Even so, people wouldn't question it since I have girlish looks and all. I could lie about my gender and people wouldn't pry about it.

I smirked.

Life was dull and lonely at the moment but I knew it would get better.

Crimson Dragon King, your promise _better_ come true.

* * *

 **So, as for my LPF followers I am working on the upcoming chapter as we speak. My disappearance's explanation is in there so please wait a day or two for an update. As for this story, was it okay? Hopefully it was! Let me know!**

 **-Blu**


End file.
